knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasim
Kasim is a notorious Master Knight and reactivated Cold Hero who is currently serving as a high-level executive officer in the Alternative League after accepting Dry Leonhard's leadership and unification goals. He is nicknamed as the Almighty Duke due to his domineering attitude and penchant to wear full-body plate armor suit. His other nickname, Bloody Red, reflects his powers and abilities as well as his likeness for the color red. Kasim has an insatiable curiosity mixed in with his aloof, laid-back personality. At the same time however he harbors blood lust and is deeply overjoyed when he gets the chance to unleash his powers in large-scale battles. He seems equally satisfied in getting hit and in hitting back as he deems it a necessary method of letting his blood flow and feeling alive. Kasim first appeared in Main Episode-0 Pray when the New Alliance had finished consolidating themselves for the Arin Recovery Campaign. Alongside other Cold Heroes, he was reactivated under Supreme Commander Dry's assumed authority to boost New Alliance's success rate. Kasim thereafter willingly joined Dry in his quest to unify all of humanity under his own centralized government structure, the Alternative League. Background Kasim was a Master Knight in the Knight Order who participated in the climactic war against Beast Queen E-33 in CC 368. Though not much is known of the actual events and fighting that had occurred at that time, it can be inferred from available snippets that Kasim took a lead role in destroying E-33's Blue Flower http://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/knight-run/ep-68-pray-part-66/viewer?title_no=67&episode_no=69. He stated that his Crimson Bow technique was first used so as to specifically counter the mobile beast fortress. It was during this war that he became closely acquainted with Milo Leonhard and Electric Eel. After the war, the Knight Order instituted the Cold Hero program to cryonically preserve renowned Master Knights with unique or powerful abilities and have attained major achievements in the Human-Beast conflict. The Cold Hero program is meant to preserve their subjects to stave off death and as reserves for future catastrophic scenarios. For unknown reasons, Kasim was selected to be one of the first batch of preserved heroes immediately after the war despite his healthy status. Role Third Battle of Arin New Alliance Supreme Commander Dry Leonhard took over general leadership of the Knights given the disappearance of Mother Knight and the fall of Central Order. As part of his efforts to assemble the largest military force possible, he ordered the reactivation of Cold Heroes as well as the acquisition of other enhanced and powerful individuals. Kasim was then awoken together with Electric Eel and Ice Witch to partake in the upcoming Third Battle of Arin. He was greeted by his comrade, Milo, and the two shared pleasantries while the latter gave a briefing on the current situation http://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/knight-run/ep-45-pray-part-43/viewer?title_no=67&episode_no=46. Upon arriving at Arin's orbital space, the New Alliance forces were greeted by E-34's impressive blockade. Due to his abilities, Kasim was able to effectively slay huge numbers of high rank beasts. He was then put in charge of cutting a path for the fleet to get past the blockade. However, their movements were blocked by a partially active Blue Flower. Kasim then had to manage crowd control while also dealing with the Blue Flower. He initially used his powers to manually peel off the Blue Flower's armor shell exterior but had to resort to his Crimson Bow technique to tunnel through the core chamber. With the Blue Flower incapacitated, Karim shifted his attention on escorting the fleet by taking down smaller framed beasts such as the Flying Type 5s and Type 77s. Hunt for E-34's Blue Flowers After the Third Battle of Arin, Kasim committed in eliminating E-34's Flower Garden which had the individual Blue Flowers warping in to different locations to prey on humanity's core worlds. What followed then was an exhausting series of cat-and-mouse chases to neutralize the Blue Flowers waging guerrilla-like attrition warfare. Kasim and Electric Eel formed their own detachment together under the New Alliance structure. They were able to destroy at least one Blue Flower after committing into a thorough pursuit. Joining the Alternative League In CC 433, Dry declared the formation of Alternative League (AL) after formally adopting the union between Knights and civilian governments. Kasim then joined AL and contributed in establishing the new administration through political and organizational management. He also took on combat roles to forcefully eliminate threats, quelling rebellions, pacifying anti-Knights sentiments, and pressuring neutral elements and AE members to join AL through intimidating power projection. Powers and Abilities Kasim possesses two paranormal powers: Regenerator and Blood manipulation. The regenerator power gives him highly accelerated healing and allows him to survive from otherwise seriously fatal conditions. Using this power, he can fully regenerate lost limbs and internal organs. The other power, blood manipulation, enables Kasim to telekinetically control his blood as extended limbs or to fashion objects out of them. However, the blood manipulation power is limited in that Kasim can only control his own blood and that it has a certain range only; if the blood strays too far out of reach, then it would revert back to its normal liquid state. Kasim's two powers are complementary to each other. In combat, he would either wound himself or allow his enemies to strike him so as to expel blood which Kasim would use as weapons. On the other hand, his regenerator power would ensure that he would not die from his injuries and also regenerate the lost blood - in effect this gives Kasim an unlimited supply of blood-based armaments. Usually, Kasim uses his blood as sharp-pointed tentacles to pierce and slice through enemies. He often also crystallizes his blood so that he can wield it like a spear or throw it like a javelin. He can create denser versions of this impaling blood for greater effect but it would necessitate a charging time wherein he gathers enough blood and then condenses it together into shape. The Crimson Bow technique is a large blood-generated arrow or bolt that, once launched, can penetrate even through the though armor shell of a Blue Flower http://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/knight-run/ep-68-pray-part-66/viewer?title_no=67&episode_no=69. It was shown that Kasim can create shields and armor for defense although he rarely does this since he favors being aggressive. He can also turn his blood into golems to fight alongside him http://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/knight-run/ep-68-pray-part-66/viewer?title_no=67&episode_no=69. Aside from the above, Kasim also wields AB Sword Number 0. Omnis Mundi which has devastating offensive power that can destroy a planet whole but simultaneously also eats the body of its user. Hence, only Kasim with his regenrator power can effectively use the AB Sword. He uses Omnis Mundi by stabbing it into a target, planting the blade firmly inside before activating the Masterpiece ability. Relationships Milo Leonhard Kasim values Milo Leonhard as an old friend whom he can actually converse with comfortably. Together with Electric Eel, the trio are close comrades who confidently rely on each other. Electric Eel Kasim often pokes fun at Electric Eel's slow wit but the two of them are still good friends. Together with Milo, the trio are close comrades who confidently rely on each other. Dry Leonhard Immediately after being reactivated, Kasim complained that a Leonhard is once more taking the reins of command. He noted that the Leonhards are ungrateful slave drivers who can beat a tyrannical dictator in giving out orders and ensuring their "underlings" in following them. Nevertheless, Kasim volunteered to join Dry Leonhard's endeavors. Anne Mayer Kasim often flirts around with Anne Mayer but he only does so jokingly. He acknowledges Anne's strengths and her determination to resist Dry and his unification plan under AL. Gallery Kasim blood.PNG|High rank beasts impaled by Kasim's blood Kasim blood BF core arin.PNG|Kasim removing segments of a Blue Flower's armor shell New alliance cold heroes.PNG|Kasim alongside other Cold Heroes during the Third Battle of Arin BF pursuit.PNG|Kasim with Electric Eel taking down one of E-34's Blue Flower Image-1418702089.jpg|Kasim wielding Omnis Mundi References Category:Characters Category:Regenerator Category:Knight Order Category:Knights Category:Master Knight Category:Cold Heroes